


I Need You Baby Bunny

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/F, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, hints of liking anal sex from curtis, love for a well filled out woman, love for breast, love making, the train doesn't have a strap on so sadly reader can't peg curtis, unless they find one I guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: More sex between reader and curtis, that's about it lol
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/female reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I Need You Baby Bunny

“Curtis.” You whisper.

His hand is warm and rough and still a bit soft as he takes your hand and pulls it down the front of his pants. There’s no one to see, you’re both in his sleeping car now. The front end really was nicer. A whole room to yourself with a door and everything.

“You make me so hard, all the time, you and your tight pussy is all I can think about baby bunny.”

You moan at his words, his dirty talk never failed to get to you, you would think you would be used to it by now, it’s been years, but nope never. His rough voice pitched low in your ear whispering words like this?

It was so sinful and yummy.

You grip his cock and he hisses, “I need you baby.”

You wordlessly flip him to his back and straddle him, you move down and take his warm cock in your mouth, his rough groan just makes you want to please him more, his hands grip your hair into fist roughly.

You go harder on him, deep throating him each time and he starts helping you along, your eyes flick up to him and his head is tipped back, eyes closed tightly and his mouth is open, you could tell he was in heaven.

When your hands caress his balls and roll them in your hand while your other hand moves to his hole and just barely circle a finger around the spot, his shout of pleasure is the only warning you get before he’s holding you down as he comes down your throat, your eyes flutter at the taste and you shallow without a thought, feeling so so good.

He barely finishes before he’s pulling you off of him and flipping you both, his mouth is on your pussy before you can blink and the feeling of his mouth on your folds, your clit mixed with the fuzzy brushes of his beard on your inner thighs, makes you cry out, you’re nearly humping up into his mouth and he just groans from the sight of it.

Your hands bury in his hair that is just now long enough to grab, you tug and pull as he feast on you, it’s only once you are so so close he pulls off and you whine sadly before he’s suddenly pushing his cock into you, ready to go already.

You shout his name as he takes you roughly, his lips go from your lips to your cheeks and neck, to your breast, oh how this man loved your breast, he suckles on the nipples like they could feed him, he seems to grow harder inside you and you know what he’s thinking.

You smile at the thought before he even says anything, “Can’t wait to see these full of milk, can’t wait to drink from you, taste you baby bunny.”

His lips barely move away from your breast for him to speak, but you hear him all the same. When he finally lets go of your breast, he’s leaning back and taking your legs and holding them straight up and wide so he can look his fill.

He loves to watch his cock plunge into you, again and again, the sight of him watching you like this as he fucks you so dam hard is enough to make you come, back-arching, hands gripping the blankets below you.

Curtis snaps his hips forward a few more times before he follows after you, he folds down over you to hold you close and you wrap your arms around him tightly, petting over his head and feeling him relax more and more in your arms as you both come down from the high.

You both fall asleep like that, with him inside you.


End file.
